Oscuridad
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Cuando hay soledad y tormenta en el alma...piensas en solo una salida.


Hola a todos :P

Bueno, hoy no fue el mejor ni el peor de mis días supongo

Pero quise escribir esto, espero y les guste…

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo.

Estoy en la azotea… en este edificio abandonado, metros de aquí al suelo… metros que significan un boleto de salida a todo dolor, a toda desesperación salida de este injusto mundo, aquí solo Causo y me causan dolor…miro a mi alrededor, esta es la ciudad por la que tanto lucho, a la que tanto salvo, de la que tanto me escondo… por última vez, la ciudad donde viví.

Enfrente, veo edificios y más edificios, lugares de comida, tiendas y de nuevo edificios donde en cada piso hay una familia, pareja, ancianos en fin…un drama distinto, una discusión interminable entre hermanos y entre padres e hijos que nunca acaba... observo abajo y solo estar el pasar de la gente, cada uno con un problema distinto…rivalidad…sexo…dinero… todo aquello por lo que aspiran y por lo que temen luchar y caer en el intento, observo arriba… el cielo ha dejado de existir…a dejado de brillar…es como si no hubiese existido, ha sido sustituido por una espesa capa gris de muerte… y la noche, mi escondite… para mi la luz del dia, lugar de tranquilidad para personas como mis hermanos y yo… que tenemos que permanecer escondidos de este mundo que salvamos una y otra vez.

Mi comunicador suena una vez más… quizás esta vez conteste… por última vez.

-Si – contesto sin emoción.

-¿Leo? –mi hermano Donatello -¿te encuentras bien? – como si no lo supieran…¡por Dios muero dia a dia!

Soy diferente…ni mejor ni peor… solo soy distinto…solo soy…eso no es malo, por mucho que digan los entendidos… ya tengo el veredicto final… ahora solo déjenme descansar.

-Si… estoy bien – sonrió sin emoción.

Ya no aguanto el dolor… cada vez que una situación me lo exige sale de mi una sonrisa que no soy capaz de dar mucho menos de sentir y mucho menos de manera sincera.

-Escucha Leo… ya conoces a Raphael… estoy seguro que no lo dijo en serio – y en tono algo suplicante me pide – regresa a casa…por favor –

El dia de hoy tuve de frente a la muerte y me ha hecho saber que el dia hoy estaría a su lado... Que está deseando que estemos juntos, que se siente muy sola yendo de un lado a otro llevándose almas que, al fin y al cabo, no son para ella….que quiere compartir una eternidad a mi lado.

-Donatello... estoy bien, solo deja tomar un poco de aire y regresare –mentir solo una vez más mentir…Deja que por lo menos mi alma por un momento sienta paz.

-¿Leo de verdad te sientes bien? –

Me agobia el hecho de tener que ser feliz porque los demás lo quieren así, porque necesitan que sea una persona alegre para que ellos puedan dormir tranquilos.

-¿Tendría motivo para no estarlo? –

No sé qué pensar ni que me está pasando, siento de nuevo el mismo dolor que una vez sentí, no sé qué hacer...La oscuridad no me deja ver, no me deja pensar, estoy encerrado en esta triste soledad… en esta triste y maldita soledad…la llaga se vuelve a abrir…la sangre vuelve a brotar… la noche lúgubre me arropa a todas horas, no me deja respirar... no me deja vivir.

La cara detrás del comunicador cambia abruptamente.

-¿Leo?..Soy yo Mikey… ¿a qué hora vuelves hermano?-

Esa voz de inocencia no puede hacer que reprima una sonrisa... ¿Quién no envidiaría semejante inocencia y transparencia al reír?

-Por favor, te prometo amordazar a Raphael para que ya no te haga enojar… pero vuelve hermano –

Por favor perdona mi cobardía… perdona mi futuro arranque…Sé que esperas algo mas de mi…que cambie.. no estoy seguro de poder esta vez.

-Si Mikey… ve a dormir ya es tarde…en unos momentos más tratare de ir a casa -

Aunque sientas que el día se nubla, tienes que seguir adelante, la vida sigue.

-¿Me traes pizza? –Sonríe –tengo mucha hambre –

No supero el hecho de tener que partir y cambiar tu vida de color, no sería justo... pero tampoco lo es para mí, el seguir sufriendo… de esta manera tan salvaje.

-OK- contesto

-¿De veras? – un grito de felicidad se escucha – iujuuuu vez Don, sabía que el si entendería que tengo hambre –

-Si Mikey, yo siempre los entiendo –

Una voz sale de mis espaldas.

-¿Pero quién te entiende a ti? –

Cierro los ojos, no hay necesidad de voltear.

-¿Leo quien está contigo? –

-Nadie... ahora regreso no tardo –

-Bien…pero no olvides mi pizza – hace cara de puchero – te quiero hermanito –

-Yo también Leo – se escucho Donatello a espaldas de Mikey.

-Yo también los quiero mucho... nunca lo olviden – y corte la comunicación.

Solo cuando el sol se oculta, cuando estoy solo en mi habitación…cuando estoy lejos de las miradas de los mios… Cuando la oscuridad me inunda me siento en paz y la soledad se convierte en mi amiga... en parte de mi ser.

-Ahora se supone que soy nadie –

-Claro que eres alguien…eres más de lo que te imaginas… por eso causas dolor –

-¿Y a qué horas piensas saltar? –

-Cuando te vayas… ¿o es que acaso quieres ver en qué termina el perfecto líder?

Mírame a los ojos… hay muerte y soledad en ellos verás que no hay mañana que no hay futuro.

-No, no eres perfecto, la cobardía no entra en eso –

-¿Qué sabes de cobardía? –me giro molesto -¿Qué sabes tú de dolor, de soledad ?-

Déjame en la noche con mis pensamientos, o simplemente creando otros nuevos pero déjame con el anochecer…deja que la oscuridad y yo seamos uno solo… que por un instante en este día me sienta lo que ustedes llaman ser feliz.

-Me llamaste hoy insensible y tirano... me deseaste la muerte en un arrebato – una carcajada amarga sale de mi – bien, pues en otro arrebato te daré lo que con rabia me pediste -

No te dejes engañar por lo que vez en mis ojos, tengo tanto miedo que soy el más valiente.

Giro nuevamente y un pie sale de la azotea… un paso mas, solo uno y dejare de existir y molestar.

-Espera – habla con apresuro – los chicos te necesitan... yo te necesito –

Vacilante detengo mi paso.

-¿Qué?-

-Te necesitamos... te queremos hermano –

Sálvame del dolor que hay en mí, hazme despertar de esta pesadilla en la que vivo…

-No lo hagas... perdóname Leo –

Grita mi nombre…. Por Dios y Sacude mi alma. Haz lo que haga falta, pero hazlo, rápido… aunque después te odie por ello.

-Escúchame Leonardo, lo que dije no fue en serio, estaba molesto – dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado mío.

-No solo eres tu Raphael... soy yo el que no puede mas –

Mi hermano mira hacia abajo y clava la mirada al vacio.

-¿Crees que la respuesta este abajo? –

Sé que tengo maneras de ir a tu encuentro y así unirme a tu oscuridad eterna pero debo admitirte que todavía no tengo el valor suficiente como para acabar con mi propia vida, por alguna razón algo me ata a este mundo… por alguna razón el dolor me ata a su destino.

-Leo – toma mi brazo y me jala despacio hacia atrás – no estás solo... nos tienes a nosotros –

Si me miro al espejo, no veo una cara feliz solo veo algo, frío, muerto...muerto porque estoy muerto por dentro, muerto de tristeza, muerto de un dolor insoportable.

-No puedo Raphael –sollozo como un niño asustado.

Dicen que cuando alguien muere, hay un túnel donde al final hay una luz que te llena de tranquilidad y paz… pero ahora solo veo un túnel oscuro y frio lleno de dolor y desesperanza

Así es mi vida, un oscuro túnel sin salida, que cuanto más avanzo más cuenta me doy de lo horriblemente injusta que es esta vida y lo único que quiero, es volar, volar lejos de este repugnante mundo, que me apresa, me mata muy lentamente y no me deja escapar y ser, al fin, libre…

-Las fuerzas las tienes en nosotros… tu familia –

Mi mente cada día asume que el amor no existe… que el dolor es mas fuerte… que hay un mañana para todos menos para mi…

-¿Tu sufrimiento es mucho? –

¿Cómo no ves ?...  
¿Será que tus ojos y tu corazón no quieren ver el alto sufrimiento que estoy pagando?

-Si.. –no hay mas caso mentir – Me siento solo... hermano – me dejo caer sentado y comienzo a llorar como un niño pequeño.

A pesar de mi corta vida, sé muy bien lo que es el dolor, el sufrimiento, la traición, la soledad, la incomprensión, y muchas otras cosas dolorosas de la vida… algo que a un precio caro las he conocido y aceptado sin remedio.

Muchos pueden decir que la vida es para vivirla, que después de la tormenta sale el Sol… pero yo lo sigo esperando y el sol nunca llega…

-Pero si no estás solo Leonardo – se inclina y me abraza, jamás lo había hecho, no de esta manera – aquí estoy hermano…aquí estoy –

Trato de no recordar mi pasado, pero me doy cuenta que no se puede olvidar si las heridas pasadas aún no sanan… como puedo vivir el presente…como puedo aspirar un futuro.

Me pregunto cuál es mi propósito en este mundo, en este lugar…con mi familia y amigos y hasta ahora no he hecho más que sufrir y hacer sufrir al resto.

¿Será que debo terminar con esto de una vez? el fin sería lo mejor, pero para mí no hay final... y quien sabe si mi vida ya acabó y que aún no me he dado cuenta...

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? -

Tengo mucho que contar y pocas ganas de hacerlo…tengo tantas ganas de gritar…pero nadie lo entendería… Conozco historias terribles que me atormentan y no son para compartirlas…

¿Por qué no dar una oportunidad más?... solo una, una esperanza de vida más, por ellos más que por mi... espero salir, emerger, olvidar cuanto dolor y melancolía hay en mi ser, vamos Leonardo solo una vez más,

Una mas.. Hay que vivir aunque no sienta los ánimos de hacerlo.. Fuerzas, valor, y ¿porque no? una careta mas, una más, por ellos, vives por y para ellos... ponte de pie, seca esas lagrimas

Que arden y queman como fuego.. mañana será otro día.

-Perdóname – digo simplemente.

-No, perdóname a mi... estaba ofuscado y agrande mas tu dolor ¿podrías contarme que te aqueja tanto?-

-Si... pero, - me pongo de pie y seco mis lagrimas – hay alguien que tiene hambre y espera su comida –

Que importa posponer una vez más el ocultar las cosas.. Quizás lo hago inconscientemente, siempre he ocultado mi dolor, je y parece que lo seguiré haciendo.

-Ok Leo, no tienes remedio –me da una palmada en la espalda – solo espero que cuando te decidas a hablar no sea en una situación como esta –arquea una ceja.

-No Raphael no será así –

Me despido de aquel viaje sin fin que estaba a punto de hacer, me despido y espero no decir hasta luego.

-Bien... ¿a cuál pizzería vamos?-

-Puess a la de siempre –

-Andando –

Dos siluetas caminan juntas esa noche, una mi hermano y otra yo... esta vez comprendí que hay quienes me quieren y necesitan tanto o más que yo a ellos.

-Ablando en serio, eres un tirano Leo –

La vida tiene momentos difíciles, como una rueda de la fortuna.

-Ya vas a comenzar... Raphita –

A veces estamos arriba y a veces abajo.

-Que gracioso splinter junior... muy gracioso –

La vida es tan sabia que te manda a las personas justas... en el momento justo.

-Tal vez si Raphael, tal vez si –

Le pido al cielo siempre tener a esas personas al lado mío, para cuando vuelva a sentir esa soledad, estén ahí al lado mío para evitar lo que trate de hacer hoy…precisamente hoy, quitarme lo único que es realmente mío... aquello que pienso puedo dirigir... mi propia vida… o al menos es lo que quiero pensar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
